


the wedding singer!

by bunshou



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: I swear it's good, M/M, Muah, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soonhoon - Freeform, based off my musical this year lmao, based off of the wedding singer, but let's pretend, ig it's slow, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeongcheol if you squint, not rlly, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshou/pseuds/bunshou
Summary: a love story of soonhoon based off of the wedding singer (musical)!i tried hard on this,, pls luv it,,will i get sued if i use this...??? who cares...quarantine shit !!
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 10





	the wedding singer!

Kwon Soonyoung watched everything around him sparkle, and he felt himself indulge the feeling. He sighed happily, running a hand through his hair. The male was in the wedding business, singing for newlyweds to be happy with their special day. Every time he sang for the couples, he felt their love and he was reminded that all of it was worth it all at the end. The band began to play, and Soonyoung ran to grab his mic, smiling as he saw everyone pause to watch the song. Taking a deep breath, he relaxed all his nerves and watched people join on the dancefloor to move along with the neverending catchy beat. 

“I wrote a song six years ago, while playing in a wedding band,” the guitars strung once more, “the word got out and suddenly, the band and I are in demand!” Soonyoung nodded his head to the next three beats. 

Moving around the dancefloor smoothly, he took a girl’s hand and spun her around, sending the woman one of his infamous smiles. 

“All because of a tune I wrote, that tune, went like this: Oh when it’s your wedding day, and my music starts to play; I can guarantee that love will find you!” The band added vocals for the last line. Soonyoung couldn’t stop smiling, the guests were all so happy. 

His heart would feel some sort of way whenever he was around weddings. The feeling of being loved by someone who means the world to you is a heavy feeling. No one seems to mind the weight anyways. His two best friends came down from the stage, nodding along with Soonyoung and singing with the main singer. The music set the right mood and he saw how impressed everyone was. Oh he couldn’t wait to get married to his lover. His precious Hajoon. They met some time ago, but they clicked. Soonyoung couldn’t imagine anyone better for him than Hajoon. Hajoon had the quirkiness and sass to him, which made him shine a billion times more than anyone else in this whole world. There’s no one in this world who could replace that man. Soonyoung continued the song, bobbing his head along with the beat and watched everyone soon stand from their seats and dance along. It was almost like a concert, the dreams of Soonyoung were always lively in moments like these. His first dream of becoming a singer was crushed immediately, but it’ll be rekindled at times like this where there were people (had to be more than fifty), who would appreciate his singing and dancing skills. Soonyoung wants to fulfill that dream once more. Although, singing at weddings wasn’t as bad as he thought for it to be.

“I’ll dance your mom all around the room, then present the bride and groom!” Soonyoung motioned for the new couple to walk out and there they did their dance. Adding in parts of new songs like TWICE and EXO, the couple danced together as their friends and family cheered for them. 

Soonyoung danced along after the couple, pulling random people together to enjoy even the little moments of the wedding. He ran back up to the stage and looked at everyone. “So when it’s your wedding day, and my music starts to play; love will find you. Yeah, when it's your wedding day, all the problems melt away. If you count on me, ‘cause love is what I do, love’s what I do. Love is what I do!” And there Soonyoung ended the song. 

People watched in awe, they stood cheering for the wedding singer. Everyone felt themselves get into the mood of the wedding. The beauty of love was soon seen by everyone. Soonyoung felt himself complete, and there he motioned for everyone to take their seats and calm down, smiling widely at how the mood was set perfectly. People were chattering, complimenting the wedding singer himself or one another, everyone seemed to be so happy with the results of the wedding. And Soonyoung couldn’t be happier himself seeing two people so in love with one another. 

“Everyone, please calm down a bit. That was some melody, wasn’t it?” The crowd cheered, looking to the singer for more. “Although it’s time for the best man to say his speech! I heard he prepared for it a lot, shall we listen?” Soonyoung watched the best man stagger onto the stage, handing him the microphone as a glass of champagne was handed in exchange. 

Swallowing his guilt, Soonyoung stepped to the side awkwardly and watched the whole thing unfold. The best man was making a fool of himself, and Soonyoung had to stop it. Taking two big steps forward, he tried to grab the mic, only to be pushed away, and the man didn’t stop whatsoever. The wedding singer felt secondhand shame to the max. 

“Watching Eungyum get married was truly a...blessing! I mean,” he staggered a bit, “who wouldn’t want to be here for the star of the family! Watch him happily married..while I’m left with NOTHING. Right dad?! Gave everything to your favorite boy...but what ABOUT ME?! Do I not matter? Was I a joke the whole time? Huh, DAD!” The best man broke into tears, and Soonyoung stood by his side awkwardly. The wedding singer pat his back softly, comforting him before taking the mic and looking at everyone with an awkward expression. 

“Best man, everyone! That was...pleasant. You know what also is pleasant? Weddings. Love is pleasant. I find it extremely pleasant how we give ourselves up for love, how we sacrifice for love. Love is the most pleasant feeling in this world, and how do I know? I’m in love as well. I have a precious person who I’m planning to marry as well, so I hope as you give blessings to the bride and groom here, that you would give my fiance and I blessings as well. Enjoy your dinner for tonight, and Seungkwan here will play some music for you as you eat. Please enjoy the rest of your night!” Soonyoung placed the mic down and looked at his band and they all let out a sigh of relief. 

Jihoon walked forward and around the whole venue, serving drinks to the people who needed a refill of water or champagne. He sighed, looking around as he walked forward, bumping straight into another person. Cursing to himself, he bent down to pick up the glasses that fell and the ones that shattered before standing up. Tears pricked his eyes, he just wanted to go home. Though he felt himself snap out of it as someone was holding out his tray towards him. The male had a soft smile on his lips, and Jihoon felt like time paused and it was just only them in the whole galaxy. Though it all switched back to reality as he heard a loud crash. They both turned to look at the origin of the sound, only to see the best man by Seungkwan at the piano. 

“S...sorry, he was getting too close and caused the lid to close. I’ll continue now!” Seungkwan resumed playing the piano, and Jihoon took the tray from the other’s hand. 

“Wait...you’re Joshua’s friend, right? Seokmin told me about you a little,” he leant close, and Jihoon could smell his cologne and sweat mixed; it was intoxicating, “when they were still a thing.” The other moved away, putting out a hand in front of himself. “The name’s Soonyoung. Kwon Soonyoung. And you?” 

“J..jihoon! I’m Lee Jihoon. And yeah, Joshua is basically like a brother to me, so I know how you’d know me...you’re the wedding singer, right? Like the main singer?” He asked shyly, holding the tray close to his chest as he bit on his lip nervously. Why was he so nervous?

“Yeah I am! I first wanted to be a real singer, but this was good enough. I like singing for love, it feels the same as being a famous singer.” Soonyoung replied, a hand reaching behind the scratch the back of his head as he watched the other look up at him with a smile. Gosh, he was beautiful. 

“Jihoon! It’s time for the desserts to be served!” Joshua called, walking to the side of the venue where there were trays of small cakes lined up for each guest. 

The male nodded in response, waving his hand towards Soonyoung before running off. He knew his face was heated and he sighed softly taking a tray of desserts after cleaning himself up of the spilled champagne and glass. Joshua was watching him intently, and he only noticed after a few moments before sending a glare towards the older’s way. Jihoon’s face read a clear “what are you looking at?” and Joshua only laughed in response to the other male. 

“Isn’t today your anniversary? With Sungjoon? Where’s this dream guy taking you tonight?” Joshua inquired, holding up the tray of cakes as he walked along with the smaller male. They served cakes to the awaiting guests, flashing smiles and polite responses to those who tended to compliment their pretty features. 

“Uh yeah, it is. Can you believe it’s been three years? We’ve been dating since I was nineteen. Now I’m twenty-two and confused. I don’t even know where he is right now because he hadn’t called about tonight whatsoever.” Jihoon asked with a stressed face, rubbing the back of his neck as he passed out cakes to the table around him before walking off to the side with Joshua. 

“Oh, stop complaining. At least you have someone successful, handsome, and rich. The last guy I was with bought me a shirt that said ‘I’M WITH STUPID’ written in all caps across the chest. If I could just stuff it right back in his face I would-” Joshua had someone hug him from behind, snuggling his neck.

Jihoon chuckled to himself and watched his hyung struggle to get out of the older male’s grasp. Joshua pushed away with a huff and stared at Seokmin with daggers in his eyes. Seokmin stared back with puppy eyes, leaning his head onto the other male’s shoulder softly. 

“Shua-hyuuuuuuuuunggggg!! Do you miss me? Y’know, I miss you a lot! I know you can’t live without me, eh? That’s why you came to work here, tonight, right?” Seokmin bounced as he spoke, giggling from time to time and holding Joshua’s hand softly as he spoke to the older. 

Joshua let out a sigh, pushing the other male away as he walked away, carrying his trays with him. Seokmin watched the other leave sadly, a pout on his lips. Jihoon pat the other’s back soothingly, looking towards him with a soft smile. 

“Jihoon hyung, I really like him still. Even if it’s been six months, everyday I still want to spend time with Shua-hyung. I want to wake up to see his face and to spend late nights together doing dates and such. But, he doesn’t want me anymore.” Seokmin ended his speech sadly, looking down at the floor. The older male gave a lopsided grin, patting the other’s hand softly. 

“Don’t fret so much, I’m sure he likes you too. It’ll just take him some time to come around.” Jihoon reasoned, running off with one last pat to his back before going to place his trays back. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow, i wrote this chapter in one day aha!! i liked how it turned out though, i never expected to be this affected by my musical. i miss it so much already and quarantine is preventing me from just breathing yk, i miss school sorta. sorta. not a lot. but a little. lmao please support the next chapters as well!! stay safe n wash ur hands!! 
> 
> also follow my verkwan acc on insta @bboononie ,,


End file.
